Otros personajes de Tambores de otoño
Listado de personajes de Tambores de otoño que tienen una participación menor o que son meramente mencionados durante la historia. Otros personajes menores o mencionados *'Alasdair Kirby' - joven habitante de la localidad de Broch Mordha, cuya muerte por disentería es informada por Ian Murray padre en una de sus cartas a Jamie. *'Albert' - es quien ve a Roger en Craigh na Dun y se lo cuenta Joycie, quien se lo cuenta a Fiona. *'Ambrose MacKenzie' - uno de los ancestros lejanos de Roger MacKenzie, mencionado por el reverendo. *'Amyas Kettrick' - es quien, en 1769,le dice a Laoghaire que ha visto cabalgar a Jamie Fraser cerca de Balriggan. *'Andrew MacNeill' - dueño de una plantación cerca de Cape Fear y miembro prominente de la comunidad escocesa. Acompaña a Jamie y Claire al aserradero donde linchan al esclavo Rufus. Más tarde conoce a Lizzie en Wilmington y le cuenta dónde encontrar a Jamie Fraser. *'Annie Fraser' - joven habitante de la localidad de Broch Mordha, cuya muerte por disentería es informada por Ian Murray padre en una de sus cartas a Jamie. *'Anthony Brian Montgomery Lyle' - hijo de Kitty Murray y Paul Lyle; nieto de Ian y Jenny Murray. *'Barón Penzler' - noble alemán de gran fortuna, buen gusto y fama de coleccionista a quien Jamie quería venderle alguna de sus gemas. Apreciado amigo de los Cameron de River Run. *'Barton MacLachlan' - habitante de Cross Creek. *'Benjamin Murray' - el cuarto hijo del joven Jamie. *'Berta' - hija de Gabrielle de su primer matrimonio con un francés. Sus facciones de mestiza reflejaban muchas facciones europeas. *'Betty' - una de las esclavas de Yocasta que trabaja en la casa. Es quien atiende a Myers luego de la operación que le realiza Claire. *'Bill Livingstone' - Tambor mayor de la 78va banda de Fraser Highlanders de gaitas y tambores. *'Charles Fentiman' - un cirujano de Cross Creek que atiende a Lord John en River Run. *'Chrissie McMurdo' - una de las vecinas de Roger en Inverness, quien le pregunta por su futuro viaje a Roma cuando lo ve en misa de Nochebuena con Brianna. *'Coronel Franklin' - coronel del ejército inglés que le da permiso a Jamie para llevarse el cuerpo de Gavin Hayes. *'Danu' - la diosa celta de la suerte mencionada por Stephen Bonnet. *'Davie Byrnes' - es el incompetente y borracho capataz de River Run. Es el responsable de la muerte por linchamiento del esclavo Rufus en el aserradero sin esperar a que fuera el juez quien ordenara su ejecución por la ley de derramamiento de sangre. Byrnes muere 5 días después a causa del tétano que contrajo como resultado de que Rufus le cortara una oreja durante el incidente. *'Donald MacNeill' - hiio de Andrew MacNeill. Informa a Farquard Campbell del incidente en el aserradero para que vaya a supervisar la muerte del esclavo Rufus. *'Drusus' - uno de los esclavos de Yocasta. *'Duff' - un sirviente del Gloriana. *'Edwina Briggs' - decana de la universidad de Oxford donde trabaja Roger Wakefield. *'Edwin Murray' - hijo de una prima de Ian Murray padre y que es el secretario de la esposa del gobernador Tryon. Por su parentesco éste le dio a Jamie la invitación a la cena donde conoció al gobernador y consiguió vender el rubí al barón Penzler. Además le prestó dinero para que pudieran vestirse bien para la cena. *'El tonto Joey' - mendigo tonto que fue atraído al sótano de una gran casa construida en Inverness y que fue aplastado hasta la muerte con la piedra angular para servir como sacrificio de sangre para la fundación. *'Ernie Buchan' - prometido de Fiona, quien ve con considerable sospecha la relación de ella con Roger. *'Eutroclus' - negro liberto que sirve de ayudante en el bote de río Sally Ann. El capitán Freeman lo llama Troklus. *'Evan Hunter' - reconocida autoridad médica e investigadora, que escribió extensamente sobre temas médicos en el siglo XVIII. *'Felicia Woolam' - una de las hijas de John Woolam, el dueño del molino. Estuvo involucrada en la confrontación con Gerhard Mueller en la que intervino Jamie. *'Freddy Mueller' - hijo de Gerhard Mueller y esposo de Petronella Mueller. *'Gabrielle' - segunda esposa de Nacognaweto. Es una mujer mestiza que anteriormente había estado casada con un francés por lo que habla el idioma y sirve de intérprete entre Claire y Nayawenne. Su padre había sido un francés que comerciaba con pieles y su madre era de la tribu de los hurones. *'Garver' - apellido del hombre al que Daniel Rawlings buscaba en Carolina del Norte. *'Gayle Bosworthy' - amiga rubia y parlanchina de Brianna que la acompaña al aeropuerto para recibir a Roger de visita en Boston. Es una gran admiradora de los hombres en kilt. *'Geordie Chisholm' - ex-prisionero de Ardsmuir que desea vivir en el Cerro Fraser. Era granjero. *'Geordie Silvers' - esposo de Katherine Murray; yerno de Ian y Jenny Murray; padre de Josephine. *'Gilbert (Gibbie)' - niño pequeño a bordo del Gloriana, una de las víctimas del brote de viruela. *'Griswold' - soldado del ejército inglés, de unos 14 años, que detiene a los Frasers en el camino de Charleston a Wilmington para inspeccionar lo que llevan en el carro. *'Hanneke Viorst' - hermana de Hans Viorst; ella ofrece refugio temporal y comida a Brianna y Lizzie en Cross Creek. *'Hans Viorst' - residente de Cross Creek, que se gana la vida transportando pasajeros y carga en canoa por el río Cape Fear entre Cross Creek y Wilmington. Él acepta llevar a Brianna y Lizzie río arriba a Cross Creek, y las lleva a casa con él cuando Lizzie cae enferma durante el viaje. *'Henry Murray' - hijo mayor de James Murray (el joven Jamie) y su esposa, Joan. Es nieto de Ian y Jenny Murray. *'Henry Murray' - segundo hijo del joven Jamie y su esposa, Joan. Nieto de Ian y Jenny Murray. *'Hermon Husband' - uno de los líderes del movimiento de los reguladores en Carolina del Norte. Es un cuáquero y por lo tanto opuesto a la violencia pero también es un hombre de principios que no puede soportar la mala conducta de los funcionarios corruptos. *'Hobart MacKenzie' - hermano de Laoghaire. *'Hugh Berowne' - recaudador de impuestos que, instigado por el sargento Murchison, acusa falsamente a Fergus de no pagar sus impuestos y le confiscó su caballo, montura y riendas en forma de pago. *'Hutchinson' - primer oficial del Gloriana. *'Isobeail' - niña pequeña con la que Roger se hace amigo a bordo del Gloriana. *'James Hunter' - uno de los líderes del movimiento de los reguladores en Carolina del Norte. *'Janet Murray' - hija de Ian y Jenny Murray. Gemela de Michael Murray. *'Jeremiah MacKenzie' - bisabuelo de paterno de Roger, esposo de Mary Oliphant. *'Jerry (Jeremiah Walter) MacKenzie' - padre de Roger MacKenzie, un héroe de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que fue derribado en su Spitfire de la RAF por el Canal de la Mancha en 1941. Casado con Marjorie Wakefield MacKenzie, la madre de Roger. *'Jessie Hayes' - una de las vecinas de Roger en Inverness. Acompaña a Chrissie McMurdo a la misa de Nochebuena con quien murmura comentarios cuando ven a Brianna y a Roger besándose. *'Joan Murray' - joven esposa del joven Jamie y madre de Matthew y Henry. *'John MacLeod' - langostero encontrado muerto en uno de los círculos de piedra. Mencionado en el grimorio de Gillian Edgars. *'John Woolam' - cuáquero dueño del molino de harina cerca del cerro Fraser. *'Jonathan Gillette' - propietario del periódico La gaceta de Wilmington, en el cual se publica la noticia de la muerte de Jamie y Claire. *'Josephine Silvers' - hija mayor de Katherine Murray Silvers; nieta de Ian y Jenny Murray. *'Josh Freeman' - capitán del Sally Ann, el barco que lleva a los Frasers por el río Cape Fear desde Wilmington hasta Cross Creek. *'Josh' - mozo de cuadras de Yocasta Cameron. Esclavo nacido en Carolina del Norte pero que habla gaélico e inglés escocés como resultado de haber nacido en una plantación de George Burnett, un hombre que debió ser de Aberdeen. *'Joycie' - conocida de Fiona que le dice que Albert vio a Roger en Craigh na Dun. *'Juez Alderdyce' - importante juez de justicia y amigo de Yocasta Cameron. Yocasta piensa que podría ser un buen marido para Brianna. *'Juez Conant' - magistrado de la corte donde Hugh Berowne acusa a Fergus de no haberle pagado los impuestos. *'Juez Dodgson' - juez corrupto, víctima de la violencia impuesta por una pandilla de reguladores. *'Junior Smoots' - hijo de la casera del Blue Bull; un muchacho al que le gusta Lizzie. *'Kennyanisi-t’ago' - jefe de guerra del Mohawk, convertido por el padre Ferigault. *'Kenny Lindsey' - uno de los excompañeros de Jamie en la prisión de Ardsmuir que luego se instala en el Cerro Fraser. *'Kitty Murray' - Katherine Mary, tercera hija de Ian y Jenny Murray. *'Leonard Abernathy' - hijo de Joe Abernathy. Le llaman Lenny. Es ingeniero eléctrico. *'Leroi' - compañero más cercano/íntimo de Stephen Bonnet. *'Lissa Garver' - lavandera que Jamie y Claire encuentran en el aserradero al borde de la muerte debido a la hemorragia post aborto. Más tarde se descubre que fue asesinada por su amante en Sargento William Murchison. *'Lloyd Stanhope' - terrateniente de Edenton que se encandila con Claire en la cena en Wilmington. *'MacBeth' - cartero de Inverness que entrega una carta a Brianna revelando a Roger que ella está interesada en rastrear a sus padres en el pasado. *'MacEachern' - comerciante de Wilmington que le presenta a Jamie un hombre llamado MacLeod. *'MacLeod' - exprisionero de Ardsmuir que se instaló en el Cerro Fraser. *'Maisri Buchanan' - madre a la que Claire aconseja sobre nutrición en la reunión del Monte Helicon. *'Margaret Ellen Murray' - segundo hijo de Ian y Jenny Murray, conocido como Maggie. *'Martin' - portero y guarda de la universidad de Oxford donde Roger trabaja como profesor de historia. *'Mary Oliphant' - bisabuela paterna de Roger. *'Mata Osos' - nombre que le dan los tuscarora a Jamie Fraser luego de que este matara un oso tras luchar con el mismo con tan solo un cuchillo para defenderse. *'Matthew Murray' - primer hijo del joven Jamie y su esposa, Joan. Nieto de Ian y Jenny Murray. *'Mavis MacDowell' - hija del dueño del estanco de Inverness y uno de los primeros amores de Roger Wakefield. *'Michael Murray' - segundo hijo de Ian y Jenny Murray; gemelo de Janet Murray, hermano mayor del joven Ian Murray. Fue enviado a Francia para ser aprendiz de Jared Fraser y está teniendo éxito en el negocio del vino *'Mickey' - uno de los esclavos de Yocasta. *'Munro' - a clerk in the shipping office in Inverness, who advises Roger Wakefield how to sign on as a seaman. *'Neil Armstrong' - comandante del Apolo 11. *'Nettie y Abby MacNeill' - las dos hermanas mayores y solteronas de Andrew MacNeill. *'Onakara' - uno de los tuscarora de la aldea de Anna Ooka que es compañero de caza del joven Ian, sobrino de Nacognawetto. Jamie e Ian le confían que se deshaga de Roger Wakefield y lo vende a los mohawk. Más tarde es quien lleva a Claire, Jamie e Ian a la aldea de la Serpiente donde tienen a Roger. *'Osbert' - nombre privado de Brianna para su hijo por nacer, más tarde llamado (oficialmente) Jemmy. *'Pastor Gottfried' - pastor de un pequeño grupo de luteranos alemanes asentados en Carolina del Norte. Va hasta el cerro Fraser para advertirle que Gerhard Mueller estaba buscando vengarse de los tuscarora por la muerte de Petronella y su bebé. Jefe de la Iglesia luterana de Salem. *'Petronella Mueller' - nuera de Gerhard Mueller padre. Claire trae al mundo su primer hijo. Poco después ambos mueren por la epidemia de sarampión. *'Plato' - asistente médico de M. Fleche. *'Pompey' - uno de los esclavos que trabajan en el campo de trementina de River Run y que quedó con el rostro desfigurado debido a una explosión de brea. *'Roberts' - pirata asociado con Stephen Bonnet que le ayuda a robar las piedras preciosas que los Frasers llevan consigo mientras navegan río arriba hacia Cross Creek. *'Ronnie Campbell' - uno de los numerosos hijos de Farquard Campbell. Es quien informa a Jamie de la muerte de Byrnes. *'Ronnie Sinclair' - uno de los ex prisioneros de Ardsmuir que viene a vivir al cerro Fraser. Es un tonelero cuya habilidad para hacer toneles para whisky hace que se gane una casa y una tienda que es el foco de chismes y noticias de toda la región. *'Rosamund Lindsey' - esposa de Kenny Lindsey. *'Rufus' - esclavo estrepitoso que frecuentemente estaba en problemas. En una pelea le corta una oreja al capataz Byrnes. Por la ley del derramamiento de sangre, es condenado a muerte pero es linchado por Byrnes y otros hombres antes de que la ley se encargue de él. Claire lo revisa pero es tarde para salvarle la vida y de salvarlo sería ejecutado por lo que le administra un veneno potente que le brinda la muerte y el gin de su sufrimiento. *'Sarah Woolam' - una de las hijas de John Woolam, el dueño del molino. *'Sargento Robert Murchison' - hermano gemelo del sargento William Murchison. Ambos estuvieron destinados en Ardsmuir donde tenían reputación de ser sadistas y acosadores. Robert desapareció aparentemente se ahogó en el profundo pozo de la cantera cerca de Ardsmuir. *'Señora Alderdyce' - viuda madre del juez Alderdyce. Estaba ansiosa de ver a su hijo casado con Brianna pues tenía la esperanza de así poder tener un nieto. *'Señora Dunvegan' - esposa del ministro de la Iglesia Vieja en Inverness; conocida de Roger Wakefield. *'Señora Lillington' - amable recibe a Claire y Jamie en su casa aunque no puede darles una habitación en la misma por estar todas ocupadas. Los hospeda en el desván de las cuadras y les proporciona todo para que estuvieran cómodos. *'Señora Pinckney' - terrateniente de Sur Carolina famosa por criar gusanos de seda y producir seda doméstica. *'Señora Smoots' - casera del hotel Blue Bull, donde Brianna y Lizzie se quedan en Wilmington. *'Señor Buchanan' - escocés dueño de una plantación en Carolina del Norte y conocido de Yocasta Cameron. *'Señores Olivier' - matrimonio que ayuda a Jamie y Claire cuando naufragan en las costas de Georgia. *'Señorita Forbes' - hermana del abogado Gerald Forbes, que elogia logros de su hermano a Brianna. *'Señor Lillington' - ciudadano prominente de Wilmington en cuya casa Jamie y Claire conocen al gobernador Tryon. *'Señor Ransom' - un corredor que maneja la venta de sirvientes por contrato en Inverness. *'Señor Urmstone' - un predicador andante, famoso por sus sermones al aire libre predicados en Bluffs, cerca de Cross Creek. *'Sister Marie Romaine' - profesora de Brianna en quinto grado que le insistía que los muertos y moribundos necesitaban rezos. *'Sonnini' - francés que viajó a Egipto y describió las cosas y costumbres que allí vio. *'Señor Dixon' - agente que pagaba los sueldos en el Gloriana. *'Tammas McDonald' - uno de los vecinos de Frasers en Carolina del Norte; Jamie lo considera como un posible esposo para Brianna. *'Tewaktenyonh' - hermana del jefe de guerra y sachem en el pueblo donde Roger está cautivo. Una anciana que se hace amiga de Claire y le cuenta la historia de Dientes de Nutria. *'Tío Angus' - peluche de un terrier de Aberdeen que fue el fiel compañero de la juventud de Roger. *'Tommy Mueller' - uno de los hijos de Gerhard Mueller que iba a acompañar a Claire de regreso al cerro Fraser pero que se arrepiente al ver la intensa tormenta que está ocurriendo y se regresa a su casa. *'Two Spears' - jefe de guerra del pueblo donde Roger está cautivo. *'vendedora de “bridies”' - anciana que vende pasteles calientes de Brianna ("bridies") en la sala de contratación de Inverness. *'Wakatihsnore (“ Acts Fast”)' - sachem de la aldea mohawk donde Roger estaba cautivo. *'Walter Cronkite' - periodista y presentador televisivo. *'Yorick' - nombre que Claire le asigna al dueño de la calavera mientras está perdida bajo la tormenta. Otros animales *'Bruto/Brutus' - caballo que usa a Brianna para cabalgar hasta Lallybroch. *'Corinna' - yegua de Yocasta a quién le teme a las serpientes. Es la yegua que Yocasta usa cuando lleva a Claire y Jamie a la extracción de trementina. *'Hughie' - el carnero merino de Jenny Murray. *'Magdalena' - la vaca roja embarazada de los Fraser, cuyo estado inminente atemoriza a Brianna sobre su propio futuro. 300px Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Tambores de otoño